


Lassie Is Drowning

by MusicalRaven



Series: The Waters of Confusion [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Bisexual Shawn, Fluff, Flustered Lassie, M/M, Pencil murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Lassiter wants is for that kiss to have never happened. Shawn has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lassie Is Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [fanfics_a_must007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_a_must007/pseuds/fanfics_a_must007) for motivating me to continue this at least once. This is for you

SNAP!

Lassiter didn't even bother to look at the broken pencil in his hand as he tossed it into the bin. What number was this? Seven? Eight? He'd need to buy a whole new fucking pack.

He snatched one of the few remaining ones out of the cup, ignoring the blue ink stains from his first few pen attempts. He immediately started writing again, determined to finish these reports.

Not even two seconds later, SNAP!

Lassiter growled, and all the officers in the precinct quickly shuffled away. He threw the pencil bits at the wall, glaring at his report. He was too wound up. There was no way he was going to get this done with Spencer and Potato Head and Juliet still in the damn building.

And it wasn't like he could tell Vick about his 'little' issue. She would laugh in his face. Or stare at him in shock. He was pretty sure he was still in shock. It would have been bad enough if it had just been Shawn who…but then he…goodness he didn't even want to think about it.

He jumped when someone tapped his back, shoulder tensing and cheeks involuntarily reddening. He whirled around, only to be met by the shy face of Juliet, hands clasped and leaning away.

"Um," She started, clearly startled.

"What?" He snapped. She rubbed her arm nervously.

"Vick told me to help you with your paperwork-"

"I don't need any help. I'm doing just fine." He said, tapping his broken pencil against the desk. She glanced down at it then back at him, looking unconvinced. Unwilling to deal with this right now, he quickly picked the first person off of his head to divert her to. "Buzz needed help in the records room."

"But-"

"Buzz is waiting." He said, turning back around. A tense silence came over them for a few seconds while Lassiter waited to see what she'd do. As he expected, it didn't take long before he heard her footsteps retreating. He let out a breath and relaxed slightly. Truth be told, he probably could use the help. But he wasn't about to sit there, watching her peak at him in sympathy every few seconds.

He blinked a few times, trying to refocus. What had he been thinking again?

Suddenly, he felt another quick tap on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes. Really? Could O'Hara not accomplish such a simple task? He whirled around, ready to snap at her for her incompetence, when his breath was quickly knocked out of him by an armful of failing limbs and short brown hair.

"Spencer!" He squawked, tensing up in shock. Shawn grinned, swinging a leg around so he was straddling him.

"Hey there, handsome." He said, wiggling his eyebrows comically. Lassiter's face reddened. He tried to push him off, but Shawn's legs only tightened their grip around his own.

"Get off me!" He said. Several people looked over in curiosity, making Lassiter's face redden more. Shawn just looked amused. He lowered his voice, glaring at Shawn. "Get off me. Now."

"Nah." Shawn caged Lassiter in, hands on the arm rests of the chair. "We need to talk first."

"There will be no talking." Lassiter hissed, trying to shove Shawn sideways. Shawn held on, suddenly looking very serious. Lassiter swallowed, leaning back a bit and giving Shawn a once over. He frowned. "You're not gonna let go are you?" Shawn shook his head. Lassiter groaned. "Dammit Spencer, can't you just leave me alone?"

Shawn shrugged. "Y'know, normally I might." He leaned forward and lowered his own voice. "But you kissed me back, and I can't let that slide."

Lassiter swallowed hard again, leaning back more in his chair. He stopped when he realized that, even though he was keeping distance between their faces, his hips were inching higher the more he leaned back, and he was really close to- well, unsavory touching. Very quickly, he leaned back forward a bit, trying to balance the distances. Shawn gave him a curious look.

"Look can we just-" Lassiter glanced around. Several people were still conspiritally peaking at them, pretending to do paperwork but too interested in the drama to actually do it. Lassiter glanced back at Shawn, who was nodding already.

"Okay. Your place then. Ten o'clock. I'll bring nachos." Shawn said happily.

Lassiter blinked. "How do you- no just-"

"Oh don't worry, I'll bring you some too." Before Lassiter could react, Shawn leaned forward and pecked a kiss on Lassiter's cheek. He then jumped off him and skipped away, leaving Lassiter to stare after him, dumbstruck for the second time that day.

Lassiter turned around and started banging his head on his desk, groaning to himself. Fucking Spencer.

 

Once again, inspired by the lovely artwork of FerioWind:

 


End file.
